greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Staffel 14
Die 14.Staffel von Grey's Anatomy wird in den USA seit dem 28.September auf ABC ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland werden die Folgen ab dem 25. April 2018 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. Folgen # Megan Hunt (Break Down The House) # Verstörende Erkenntnis (Get Off On The Pain) # Wer bin ich (Go Big Or Go Home) # Aus dem Takt-Gefühl (Ain't That A Kick In The Head) # Befreiungsschlag (Danger Zone) # Ein Tag am Meer (Come on Down to My Boat, Baby) # Geister der Vergangenheit (Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story) # Aus dem Nichts (Out of Nowhere) # Ausgeliefert! (1-800-799-7233) # Seelenqualen (Personal Jesus) # Herzattacke (Don´t Fear) the Reaper) # Das beste Projekt (Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger) # Anruf aus Madrid (Holding On And Letting Go) # Spieleabend (Games People Play) # Alte Narben (Old Scars, Future Hearts) # Zeitschleife (Caught Somewhere In Time) # Tage wie dieser (One Day Like This) # Gebündelte Kraft (Hold Back the River) # Dreamer-Status (Beautiful Dreamer) # Dankes-Keks (Judgment Day) # Schadensbegrenzung (Bad Reputation) # Es ist nie zu spät! (Fight For Your Mind) # Eiskalt (Cold As Ice) # Drei Hochzeiten (All Of Me) Trivia * Bailey ist gezwungen, durch das Feuer, dass Grey+Sloan zu renovieren. * Owen's Schwester Megan ist zurück und Meredith führt eine wichtige Operation an ihr durch. * Teddy kommt zurück, nachdem Megan gefunden wurde * DeLuca's Schwester Carina kommt an, um Forschung über den weiblichen Orgasmus zu tun, und wird schnell vertraut mit Arizona. * Ein neuer Haufen von Praktikanten kommt ins Krankenhaus. * April entscheidet sich auszuziehen, da sie mit der Situation zwischen ihr und Jackson nicht klar kommt. * Jackson erbt Milionen von Dollar nachdem Harper Avery gestorben ist und kämpft mit möglichen Gefühlen für Maggie nachdem er heraus gefunden hat, dass April denkt das da etwas ist zwischen Maggie und Jackson ist. * Amelia hat einen 10cm großen gutartigen Frontallappen Tumor, welcher seit 10 Jahren wächst. Nachdem der Tumor entfernt wurde muss sie sich wieder neu endecken. * Megan hilft Owen sein Leben neu zu bewerten,eingeschlossen seine Heirat. * Nathan steht wieder in Verbindung zu Megan und Meredith hilfit ihm zu realisieren das trotz seiner Gefühle für sie, Megan seine große Liebe ist. Das Paar zieht nach Malibu mit Megans Sohn. * Jo und Alex versöhnen sich wieder, nachdem letzterer gesteht ihren Ehemann gefunden zu haben. Jo beschließt später, die Scheidung einzureichen, um die Kontrolle zu beenden Doch Paul hat diese immer noch über sie, was dazu führt, dass er im Krankenhaus auftaucht und sie konfrontiert. * Owen und Amelia trennen sich, nachdem sie erkannt haben, dass keiner von ihnen glücklich ist. * Meredith wird für einen Harper Avery Award nomminiert und gewinnt diesen auch. * Ben entscheidet sich dazu ein Feuerwehrmann zu werden. * Bailey hat sehr viel Stress, wodurch sie einen Herzinfakt bekommt.Dieser lässt sie die Dinge aus einer anderen Perspektive sehen * Die Teilnehmer entwickeln Projekte für den Grey Sloan Chirugie Innovation Kontest, der von April gehalten wird. * Die Seattle-Feuerwehrmänner Andy Herrera und Ben Warren erscheinen bei Grey+Sloan, nachdem sie 2 kleine Jungen gerettet haben, die bei einem Wohnungsbrand verletzt wurden. * Meredith und Jo treffen sich mit dem Inhaber des Patents, das sie für den Grey+Sloan Chirugie Innovation Contest benötigen. * Meredith versucht, Details über die Geschichte von Marie Cerone mit ihrer Mutter zu entschleiern. * Jo und Alex sind verlobt. * Maggie und Jackson's Beziehung schreitet voran, Jackson hat eine bahnbrechende Operation, um mit seiner Mutter und Richard aufzutreten. Cast Hauptcast: * Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (17/18) * Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (16/18) * Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (17/18) * James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (16/18) * Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (17/18) * Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (14/18) * Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (16/18) * Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (16/18) * Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (16/18) * Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (15/18) * Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (16/18) * Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (11/18) * Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs (5/18) (bis Befreiungsschlag) * Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (14/18) Gastcast: * Abigail Spencer as Dr. Megan Hunt (5/18) * Debra Mooney as Evelyn Hunt (2/18) * Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca (11/18) * Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (4/18) * Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery (6/18) * Greg Germann as Dr. Thomas Koracick (7/18) * Sophia Taylor Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri (7/18) * Bill Smitrovich as Dr. Walter Carr (1/18) * Chelcie Ross as Dr. Harper Avery (1/18) * Jeanine Mason as Dr. Sam Bello (10/18) * Robert Picardo as Mr. Nelligan (2/18) * Ray Ford as Ray Sutera (1/18) * Kate Burton as Dr. Ellis Grey (1/18) * Alex Fernandez as Agent Heyward (2/18) * Lesley Boone as Judy Kemp (3/18) * Kaili Vernoff as Naomi Markham (2/18) * China Shavers as Ms. Baner (2/18) * Matthew Morrison as Dr. Paul Stadler (3/18) * Mitch Silpa as Tim Ruggles (2/18) * Annie Sertich as Peggy Knox (2/18) * Joy Lenz as Jenny (2/18) * Blake Hood as Clive Johnson (3/18) * Justin Bruening as Matthew Taylor (1/18) * Frankie Faison as William Bailey (1/18) * Bianca F. Taylor as Elena Bailey (1/18) * Candis Cayne as Dr. Michelle Velez (2/18) * Rachel Ticotin as Dr. Marie Cerone (2/18) * Caitlin McGee as Liz Brosniak (2/18) * Mary Kay Place as Olive Warner (1/18) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Staffeln